The Love Triangle
by dartboi
Summary: Hungary and Austria have a fight about ChibiItalia's and The Holy Roman Empire's freedom that leaves them hardly speaking to each other. What happens when she is forced to make a choice between Prussia and Austria.


Here's a one-shot love triangle between PrussiaxAustriaxHungary. Enjoy and review :)

-Narration-

After an argument between Austria and Hungary, they have yet to speak a word to each other. Will Prussia come and try to sweep her off her feet?

-Story-

Hungary cleaned Austria's home with a broom with ChibItalia. "Hungary?" ChibiItalia said.

"Yes?" Hungary asked smiling at him/her. "Why does Mr. Austria talk about you a lot?" he said with an innocent look tilting his head.

Hungary sighed "Im not sure, he's been quite distant lately after our argument" she said sighing.

"What was the argument about?" Italy asked tilting his head. Hungary put on a fake smile "Oh nothing" she said lying through her teeth.

The argument was actually about giving ChibiItalia and Holy Rome more independence but Austria quickly shot it down sparking an argument.

ChibiItalia stayed quiet then went back to cleaning silently.

Prussia was wandering around very bored until he saw Hungary "Well lookie over there Gilbird~" he said smirking.

He walked his way over to her and smiled "Whatcha doing" he asked even though it was quite obvious due to the fact she had a broom in her hands.

Hungary sighed "Winning the Fifa World Cup, what does it look like?" she asked putting her ahnds on her hips staring at him at him.

Prussia put his hands up defensively "Whoa calm down no need to get snappy." He said smiling lightly.

Hungary growled then looked at ChibiItalia "Go get some water and clean the dishes please" she said in a fake smile.

ChibiItalia blinked and scudded off to do it the request without so much as a peep.

Prussia blinked and smiled "So how have you been after that big arguement?" he asked smirking.

Hungary glared at him "Why do you keep visiting me?" she asked a little annoyed avoiding the question.

Prussia blinked "Well the "incident" in the forest, plus when we had that war, it made my blood plump. I actually had an opponet who I was at a stalemate with! Now the fact you are a maid under Austria is so unawsome!" he said frowning.

Hungary hit him upside the head "Don't talk about Austria that way! Besides my war and fighting days are over" she confessed sighing.

Prussia rubbed the side of his head still with his smirk "How about you come with me and I can rekindle the burning fire in you, maybe even another burning fire~" he said laughing. Hungary growled "Don't you understand NO! And if you try what I think your implying you'll never have kids!" she yelled.

Austria walked up behind Hungary and looked at Prussia "Gilbert what are you doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Prussia growled "My name is Prussia not Gilbert you fool, do you want me to crush you like I did in the Austrian's succession!" he yelled.

Hungary took a step in front of Austria holding a frying pan.

Prussia backed up putting his hands up "Whoa calm down now, I'll fight you, just not with that frying pan from hell!" he said shaking a bit.

Austria looked at Hungary and smiled "Don't worry Hungary, all he is now is a fool and that's all he will be" he said smirking.

Prussia ran forward yelling a banter of swares only for Hungary to grab him and hold him back.

Austria just stood there with a stern look "See a fool who has a quick temper, no wonder Hungary has no respect for you" he said giving him a cold look.

Prussia stopped fighting and just stood there for a moment and backed away. He turned quickly and walked away.

Hungary stood there shocked by the fact he had left without another banter of swares. She looked back at him "Austria I know he's annoying but was that necessary?" she asked blinking turning towards him.

Austria shrugged "He is a dog and he will be treated as such" he said walking off briskly.

Hungary sighed, she wasn't sure, the obvious choice would be to stay under Austria because he may have a soft spot but Prussia just has something about him that she liked, that fire in those bright crimson eyes...

-Later that Night-

Austria sat alone on the porch sipping a cup of water quietly gazing out into the night, until he heard a russle in the bushes.

"Listen whoever is there just come out now" he said rolling his eyes.

Prussia laughed faintly came out and looked at him wearing a solid white shirt and a bomber jacket "To be caught by you, how unawsome" he mused lightly but glared at Austria."

Prussia took another step forward towards Austria "I want to duel you, for Hungary's land." he said simply pulling out a sword.

Austria blinked "No I don't need to fight you when she's already mine" he said snorting standing up..

Prussia growled "Why you coward, do you even care about her? You act as if you could care less if she even lived. How unawsome..." he asked frowning.

Austria sighed "She is my maid nothing more, we were married once and after that we learned we weren't right for each other ok?" he said unaffected by his comment.

Prussia laughed lightly "Such beauty shouldn't be wasted on a fool like you." he looked towards his sword and laugehd again.

Austria rolled his eyes "Beauty? You must have a seeing problem."

Prussia smirked and pulled out a tape recorder "Well I'm sure she'd love to hear that" he said smirking.

Austria blinked "Go ahead, I'd love to see her give you the time of day!" he said shrugging.

Hungary was actually listening to the two men from the top of the balcony.

She went to make a list of pros and cons for each of the men.

Austria: Pros: 1. 8 on a scale of 1-10. 2. Sort of nice 3... Cons: 1. Apprently doesn't care. 2. Can't fight. 3. A blaring hypocrit.

Prussia. Pros: 1. Beautiful eyes... 2. Can fight and is willing to. 3. At least is somewhat kind... Cons: 1. A bit loud and obnoxious.

She sighed, she felt Prussia was right but yet, leaving wouldn't be very easy...

Back on the Porch

Prussia sighed and forced his way past Austria "Out of my way fool." he stated boldly as Austria snarled grabbing his arm.

"Just what do you think your doing!" he yelled loud enough for Hungary to hear.

Prussia smirked and lifted him off his feet "I am going to treat Hungary how she should be treated, awsomely!" he yelled tossing Austria back onto the porch.

Prussia walked up the stairs and saw ChibiItalia and Holy Roman Empire standing by their doors looking at him.

Prussia kneeled by them and patted their heads "Hey, could you please tell me were Hungary's room is?" he asked his red eyes gleaming at the two smaller nations.

ChibiItalia smiled "It's right down the hall vee~" he said pointing in the direction.

Prussia stood up and walked down the hall as his boots made a rather loud sound. He walked to the door and opened it quickly staring at Hungary who was out on the balcony.

Prussia walked up behind her curiously and stood beside her "Hey?" he said plainly as Hungary nearly jumped out of her skin dropping the list of pros and cons on the ground.

Prussia blinked and kneeled down picking up the list and scanning it "Huh?"

He anaylzed it for a moment and it took Hungary a second to notice that he even had it.

"Hey give me that back!" she said quickly snatching it from his hands.

Prussia smirked an little and stepped closer to her and looked her in the face with his blaring red eyes "So you like my awsome eyes huh?" he mused.

Hungary's face was now brighter than one of Spain's tomato's.

Prussia lifted her chin up and gazed at her in the eyes "Why not leave here with me, and be treated how you really should be." he stated whispering in her ear.

Hungary spoke silently "What of Mr. Austria-" suddenly there was a giant stomp into the room.

Prussia turned around gazing at the furious Austrian who was holding a sword rather poorly.

Prussia smirked and drew his own sword "Oh so it's a duel you want eh?" he mused taking a step forward.

"You won't leave here alive with Elizabeth!" he screamed stepping forward and swipping his sword at Prussia.

Prussia countered the blow and stepped forward into close combat with him and drew one hand back and had landed a heavy punch on Austria's cheek.

Austria stumbled back but still watched Prussia who stepped towards him. Austria quickly sliced his blade at him and managed to land a blow.

The blow had cut open his jacket and shirt and left a cut along his chest. Prussia backed up holding the wound snarling "Bastard...Maybe you have become a bit better" he whispered looking around for Hungary who ahd seemed to disappear.

Austria stepped forward and swung again as Prussia ducked the swing and charged forward and picked Austria up from the waist up and dropped him on the ground forecefully.

Austria flailed his arm and managed to cut Pruiss'a chest in mid air except it was a bit more deeper, but not as long.

Prussia stumbled back landing on the balcony hodling the wound and dropping his blade "Fucking shit..." he muttured but noted a blade to his throat.

He gazed up at Austria who looked down at him with insane eyes as his arm twitcthed a little "Maybe on second thought I'll kill you anyways" he whispered smirking faintly.

Prussia eyed widened as he tried to reach for his blade but it was to far and watched the blade rise up into the air. Prussia forced his eyes shut "Hungary forgive me..." he thought silently putting his arms up to try to defend himself.

He awaited the sudden blow but it never came instead a rather sudden clang then a thump. He opened one eye and noted Austria out cold next to him, face down.

He gazed up at Hungary who was twirling a frying pan in her hands "Sorry about the late save" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Prussia stood up and hugged her tightly not letting go "Thanks...that was very awsome..." he whispered gently running his hands through his brown hair.

Hungary hugged back lightly "Maybe I still can fight afterall!" she said laughing a bit.

Prussia tipped her chin up and gently placed his lips onto hers as he ran his hands softly through her hair.

Hungary smiled and kissed back gently before breaking it gazing into his enchanting red eyes "May we leave before he wakes up?" she asked gazing down at him.

Prussia laughed "Yeah sure" he said turning towards the man who was outcold "You should go get the two kids" he said gazing back at Hungary.

Hungary nodded "Your right! Best not to leave them here!" she said running out of the room.

Prussia kneeled down next to the Austrain and rolled him over smirking "You tried to have it all...have you had enough yet?" he mused laughing lightly.

"You may be in a coma, but hear this, come for Hungary, and I will personally burn down your vital regions you piece of unawsome shit." he said snarling.

He stood up and turned away but stopped "Oh yeah, one last thing" he said turning towards him then abruptly stomping on his groin viciously.

He heard Hungary come in and quickly stopped and turned towards her smiling "Ready?" he asked laughing a little. Hungary nodded smiling "Yes, the kids are as well!" she stated cheerfully walking towards Prussia blushing a little.

"Thank you..." she said quietly looking up at Prussia and kissing him gently now pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

Prussia smiled once the kiss was broken "How can I let such awsome beauty go to waste?" he said laughing as Hungary blushed turning away and began to walk away. Prussia turned around quickly and stomped on Austria's glasses that were beside him before running to catch up with Hungary.

"Heh Prussia: 3 Austria: 0" he thought in his mind as he walked out the door with Hungary, ChibiItalia, and The Holy Roman Empire.

The end, I hope you enjoyed ^.^

Review.


End file.
